Cuestiones del Fútbol
by Alexa Walden
Summary: /-AU-/ - /-SasuSaku-/ Las distracciones en el fútbol siempre han sido un problema, pero Sasuke se ha tomado esto muy en serio. ¿Podrá Sakura hacerle cambiar de opinión, y demostrarle que ciertas "distracciones" valen la pena?
1. Al borde del colapso

**Título: **_Cuestiones del Fútbol_**  
Autor: **_Ely de Morcef._**  
Disclaimer:** _-Ja, creí haber escuchado la voz de ese amargado... - ¿qué amargado, Sakura? -dijo una voz que ella bien conocía. "¿y tendré que lidiar con él durante un mes?"...realmente no lo soportaré. SasuSaku._

**_Naruto no me pertenece, porque si así fuera, le daría más protagonismo a Gaara kun y Neji kun._**

_Aquí una nueva historia...es que últimamente en mi cerebrito están proliferando muchas ideas xD_

_Espero y sea de su agrado..._

* * *

_Sakura… ¿una estudiante de periodismo? Sasuke… ¿un chico cuyo único afán es superar a su hermano en el fútbol? ¿Podrán unirse sus caminos?_

**Cap. 01: _Al borde del colapso._**

Ocho y treinta de la mañana. Comenzaba la que era su clase más detestable: Sociología. Y no era que la asignatura le molestara en sí, sino la manera cómo empezaba: con un retraso del profesor –que además siempre estaba bromeando y haciéndola enojar-, el que siempre excusaba con un "_me perdí por el sendero de la vida"._ Pero aquella mañana, todo era distinto: por primera vez en aquellos dos meses que llevaban de clases, el profesor llegó temprano.

_Hoy pasará algo_, pensó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! –una voz que ella conocía bastante bien la sacó de sus pensamientos, la de su compañero de asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

- ¡El sensei llegó temprano! Si siguen ocurriendo hechos como este, también podría pasar que yo termine siendo el mejor estudiante de la universidad y un gran periodista –sonrió con emoción.

_Si esto ha pasado, quizás eso también pase…ja, qué estoy pensando. Naruto siempre ha sido el peor alumno y dudo que eso cambie._

- …o tal vez a Neji se le quita lo amargado. No entiendo cómo puede ser tu _proyecto de novio, _Sakura-chan.

La muchacha, de un bello cabello rosa y unos ojos jade que cautivaban a cualquiera, iba a responderle, pero en ese momento frente a ellos apareció el sensei con un montón de carpetas.

- Naruto y Sakura. Entreguen estas carpetas según el nombre que aparezca en cada una, y digan que no las abran hasta que yo se los indique.

- Sí, señor –dijeron al mismo tiempo en que levantaban de sus asientos.

Ambos, repartiéndose las carpetas, hicieron lo que su sensei les señaló y en cuanto terminaron, regresaron a sus asientos. Sakura examinó la suya con detenimiento: en ella aparecía su nombre, el nombre de la asignatura y el del maestro, pero nada que le diera la información para averiguar de qué se trataba.

_¿Otro de sus ingeniosos trabajos, Kakashi-sensei?_

El peliblanco, comprobando que ya todos habían recibido sus carpetas, y que esperaban su explicación, se dispuso a hablar.

- Bueno, abran las carpetas y lean. Cuando todos hayan terminado, les informaré lo más importante.

Los alumnos obedecieron al instante. Sakura leyó con detenimiento.

_**El presente trabajo tiene como objetivo lograr una mejora y un mayor análisis de lo que llamamos relaciones interpersonales y aplicar todo lo estudiado durante estos dos meses… **__prácticamente nada, si este profesor siempre llega tarde._

Continuó leyendo.

_**La tarea consiste en realizar un seguimiento durante un mes a una persona a la que llamaremos **__**desagradable**__**, la que ha sido seleccionada según personalidad, intereses y formas de relacionarse con lo demás, por supuesto **__**muy **__**diferentes a las que ustedes tienen (según lo observado en los tests que se le han aplicado), lo que complicará (esa es la idea) la realización del trabajo. **__**Deben **__**tratar de conocerlo todos lo que les sea posible.**_

_**Al final de este plazo, debe presentarse un informe completísimo con un análisis sociológico de la persona a la que se le ha realizado el seguimiento, y por supuesto, una conclusión en la que se logre extraer el perfil sociológico más exacto posible.**_

_**Puntos a evaluar: seriedad, buen uso del tiempo, uso de los contenidos vistos en clases, y muchos otros que ya debería saber.**_

_**Calificaciones: 4 (equivalentes al 40 por ciento del semestre).**_

_**Nombre de la persona a la que entrevistarán: ¿…?**_

El salón continuaba en un silencio total cuando terminó de leer. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes que comenzaran a oírse los primeros murmullos.

- Bien, ya que han terminado…

- Sensei –una voz masculina lo interrumpió- ¿No cree que un mes es demasiado tiempo?

Sakura se sonrojó Quien hablaba era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la universidad, y su _proyecto de_ novio. Aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, tenían ciertas asignaturas juntos, y esa era una de ellas.

- Al contrario, mi querido Neji. Es muy poco…ya te darás cuenta –sonrió.

- A mí parecer, no es muy difícil que encontremos en este lugar a personas **"desagradables"** –miró fijamente a Naruto, pero éste ni cuenta se dio ya que se sentaba unos cuantos puestos más adelante –basta con que observemos un poco y ya.

- Pero hay un pequeño detalle –el muchacho de castaños cabellos y ojos perla, lo miró con seriedad, al igual que los demás estudiantes- Ustedes no elegirán a las personas –de la nada, sacó unos pequeños sobres y los mostró con tranquilidad- Yo ya lo he hecho por ustedes- todos lo miraron con sorpresa- Ah, y una cosa más: el plazo comienza desde hoy, así es que les recomiendo que vayan empezando –hizo una breve pausa- A medida que los vaya llamando, vienen a buscar su sobre. Comencemos… Neji Hyuuga… -Sakura dejó de prestarle atención.

- ¡Esto será genial! –exclamaba Naruto.

_No veo qué tiene de genial. Sólo espero que sea una persona que no me de tanto trabajo._

Su sensación de ansiedad y fastidio aumentaba a medida que el profesor entregaba los dichosos sobres y ella no figuraba.

- Ah…este es el último…Sakura Haruno.

La aludida se levantó de inmediato y tomó el sobre con cierta inquietud. Luego, regresó a su asiento y allí se quedó, esperando a que algo pasara…

- ¡No! –exclamó Naruto un tanto alborotado- Tengo que hacerle un seguimiento al rarito sin cejas de Gaara…y con lo mal que me cae.

Sakura rió por lo bajo. Conocía a aquel muchacho: era un estudiante de Arquitectura con quien Naruto una vez tuvo una "pelea" por culpa de un comentario que hizo respecto a lo poco comunicativo que era y de la "pequeña" calabaza que siempre cargaba en la espalda.

Pronto escuchó a otros estudiantes: Hinata –la prima de Neji- a Kiba Inuzuka –un rarito estudiante de veterinaria obsesionado con su perro-; Shikamaru Nara a Temari –hermana de Gaara, a la que consideraba "problemática"-; y Neji a Ino Yamanaka –una chiflada que se creía modelo y era estudiante de psicología-.

- ¿Y tú a quién, Sakura chan? –preguntó el ojiazul con curiosidad.

- Aún no lo veo –miró fijamente el sobre, sin deseos de abrirlo.

- Entonces yo lo haré por ti –le arrebató el sobre de las manos y lo abrió con rapidez. Al leer lo que allí aparecía, una expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro, que inquietó un poco a Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es?

- Vaya, Sakura chan –le dijo con una sonrisa triste- Ahora sí que Kakashi sensei te la puso difícil.

Sakura lo miraba sin comprender. Le quitó a su amigo el papel y lo leyó con cierta inquietud.

Kakashi, quien había observado todo, dibujó una sonrisa, y luego se acercó a unos alumnos que querían consultarle algo. _Es momento de demostrar lo buena que eres, Haruno._

--

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura chan? –le preguntó una joven con timidez- Has estado así toda la mañana.

- Hinata tiene razón, mi flor de cerezo. Algo te pasa.

- No es nada, Hinata, Lee san. Es sólo que… me siento un poco cansada.

- Entonces… ¡te traeré algo de comer! –el muchacho, de negros cabellos y pobladas cejas, se levantó- Enseguida vuelvo.

Ambas chicas vieron al energético muchacho dirigirse a las escaleras para llegar hasta el primer piso, donde se encontraba el casino de la universidad.

Ellos se encontraban en la terraza del cuarto piso, que además de ser la más apartada, ofrecía la mejor vista del parque universitario y la cancha de fútbol, que en aquella época –mediados de otoño- aún conservaban cierto atractivo. Por lo general, siempre almorzaban en aquel lugar los tres, pero a veces se les unía Neji -cuando andaba de buen humor- y Naruto –de quien no sabían qué hacía, aunque Sakura lo sospechaba-. En aquellos momentos, Sakura agradecía que ninguno de los dos estuviera.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Neji kun, verdad? –Hinata comenzaba a preocuparse.

- ¿eh? –la pregunto la tomó por sorpresa- …por supuesto que no. Con Neji estoy muy bien.

- Entonces tiene que ver con el trabajo de Sociología, ¿verdad? Estabas animada antes que empezara esa clase.

Sakura respiró con lentitud. ¿Por qué no hablar del asunto? Si al fin y al cabo…ya no le afectaba…_tanto._

- Tienes razón, Hinata –suspiró- Es por la persona a quien debo hacerle el seguimiento.

- ¿La conozco? –preguntó con suavidad.

Iba a responderle, pero en ese momento aparecieron Neji y Naruto, quienes tenían una actitud muy "sospechosa" además de llevar unos cuantos libros. El castaño se sentó a un lado de Sakura y Naruto de Hinata, quien se sonrojó un poco.

- Naruto baka me comentó que la próxima semana tienen examen de ética y me pidió ayuda –miró fugazmente a Sakura- pero creo que Hinata lo hará mejor, así es que… -se levantó y tomó a Sakura de la mano- los dejaremos –se despidió.

Sakura, con rapidez, tomó sus cosas y se quedó junto a Neji, quien salía de la terraza y caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, que estaba al otro extremo. Los chicos los vieron alejarse con cierta sorpresa, pero Naruto, comprendiendo –raramente- de inmediato, se dispuso a aprovechar su momento.

- Hinata chan –su voz sonaba un tanto cortada- hay algo que quiero decirte… -las mejillas de la muchacha se colocaron de un rojo intenso- yo…

--

Llevaban algunos minutos caminando en silencio por los alrededores del parque universitario, donde _probablemente _lo vería. Neji tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, pero no demostraba ni enojo ni reproche.

- Aún no me has dicho a quién debes seguir por un mes –su tono era el de siempre- pero no hace falta, sé quien es…

- ¿eh? –estaba un poco confundida. Si lo sospechaba, ¿por qué…?

- …y no me parece mal pues creo que es lo mejor para ambos –la miró como lo hacía desde que habían comenzado a _proyectarse _como_ novios._

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó en voz baja- Nosotros estamos muy bien…y creo que esto…

- No me refiero a ti y a mí –dijo, mirándola fijamente- Sino a ti y _él._

Sakura se confundió un poco. No podía creer que él, su _proyecto de novio_ –como lo llamaba Naruto, ya que aún no tenían nada en concreto- le estuviera diciendo algo así. Ella hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con _él _y dudaba si quería tenerlo.

- No entiendo qué me quieres decir, Neji kun –comentó ella con cierta tristeza.

- Quiero que esto te ayude para cerrar esa etapa, porque yo sé que a pesar de todo, entre ustedes quedó algo inconcluso.

- Pero si yo nunca tuve nada con _él _pues siempre me rechazó y prefirió darle prioridad a otras cosas, y dudo que en estos tres años haya cambiado en algo.

Llegaron hasta las afueras de los camarines. A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué lo hacía si…?

- Lo mejor es que hable con Kakashi sensei y le pida que me asigne otra persona. Le explicaré todo y tal vez…

- No lo hagas, Sakura le dijo él con tranquilidad- Créeme, es lo mejor –la abrazó, lo que a ella le sorprendió pues nunca lo hacía- Yo siempre estaré contigo –la besó en la mejilla- Recuérdalo –se separó de ella.

Neji le dedicó una mirada que no pudo descifrar y luego se fue, dejándola completamente confundida.

Finalmente, entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer, con paso lento, se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría.

- Si esto es lo que quieren…lo haré…

--

- Otra mala jornada –murmuró apenas y salió del salón antes que aquel insoportable grupo de muchachitas lo siguiera.

Aquel día tendría entrenamiento hasta las tres de la tarde y apenas tendría tiempo para almorzar puesto que ya eran cerca de las una y tenía que estar en los camarines antes de la una y veinte para estar preparado para cuando llegaran los otros. Aceleró el paso y se encaminó al casino. Cuando llegó, pidió algunas frutas, las devoró con rapidez y salió del edificio para encaminarse al lugar que era su favorito para disfrutar de su soledad.

Caminó con lentitud. Casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en el casino, por lo que las áreas verdes, y principalmente el parque universitario, estaban casi vacíos. _Genial_, pensó con una semi sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llegó al camarín, el lugar deseado, cerró la puerta con rapidez, quedando en el interior con cierto grado de oscuridad. Dejó su bolso en la que era su banca favorita y se sentó a un lado, sin notar _aún _que alguien había llegado antes que él y que lo observaba desde las sombras.

- Sabía que aquí te encontraría.

El muchacho miró en dirección de donde provenía esa voz, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

- Sakura…

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado...agradezco muchos a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y mucho más a los que me dejen reviews, que son los que me animan para las clases en la universidad..._

_Reviews, please?? De verdad, son mi inyección de ánimo _

_Nos leemos en la próxima..._

_Besos..._

_Ely de Morcef._


	2. Nada ha Cambiado

**Título: **_Cuestiones del Fútbol_**  
Autor: **_Suigetsu-kun._

_Disclaimer:_ **_Naruto no me pertenece, porque si así fuera, Gaara kun saldría mucho más, al igual que Neji kun_**

* * *

_Sakura… ¿una estudiante de periodismo? Sasuke… ¿un chico cuyo único afán es superar a su hermano en el fútbol? ¿Podrán unirse sus caminos? Si quieren saber más, entren y lean . SasuSaku._

* * *

_-Ja, creí haber escuchado la voz de ese amargado... - ¿qué amargado, Sakura? -dijo una voz que ella bien conocía. "¿y tendré que lidiar con él durante un mes?"...realmente no lo soportaré. /SasuSaku/._

* * *

**Cap. 02: _Nada ha Cambiado._**

- Sakura –volvió a repetir, saliendo de la fuerte impresión que le había provocado verla en aquel lugar después de tanto tiempo.

La pelirrosa, también impactada por aquella situación pues le incomodaba un poco, se acercó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a la única persona que podía ayudarla en aquellos momentos, aunque no sería nada _fácil._

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Itachi san.

El joven, de largos y lisos cabellos y profundos ojos negros que sólo demostraban cierta sorpresa por la extraña interrupción de su rutina, la miró fijamente.

- Dos años y ocho meses para ser exactos, Sakura san –en su tono dejó notar cierta emoción que no se molestó en controlar- Pero no creo que sólo hayas venido para saludar, ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con un aire de seriedad.

- No te equivocas, Itachi san. He venido hasta aquí porque debo pedirte algo muy importante.

El ojinegro la miró con cierta curiosidad. Empezaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Es sobre mi _adorable_ hermano pequeño, verdad?

El asombro en la pelirrosa era más que notorio. ¿Tan evidente era? Bueno, analizando mejor la situación, hacía un poco más de dos años y medio que no se hablaban –aunque sí se habían visto-, y ella, durante todo ese tiempo, No se había atrevido a acercársele por diferentes razones que no quería recordar en aquellos momentos. Y ahora, que se veía en la necesidad de hablarle, lo hacía por la misma razón que los había unido antes: _Sasuke Uchiha_, aunque con un _matiz _diferente.

- Sí –contestó luego de un rato- pero no es por el mismo motivo que _antes _–Itachi iba a interrumpirla, pero Sakura lo evitó- Es algo mucho más importante que si por mí fuera no lo haría ni en mis peores pesadillas, pero tengo que hacerlo pues es para una "genial" tarea de Kakashi sensei –suspiró con desgano- ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?

Itachi la miró y luego sonrió durante breves segundos, algo que siempre solía hacer cuando iba a dar una respuesta.

- Te ayudaré, pero antes debo advertirte algo –Sakura lo miró con sorpresa- Sasuke no está aquí.

- ¿Co-cómo? Entonces… -_Es cierto. Desde que entré a estudiar a este lugar ni una sola vez lo he visto… ¿qué es lo que pretende ese Kakashi sensei, que recorra toda la ciudad buscándolo? Tal vez antes lo habría hecho…pero ahora he cambiado._

- Sí, entró a estudiar a esta universidad, pero en un partido se fracturó el tobillo y no ha podido venir…por lo menos frecuentemente. Viene de vez en cuando a algunas clases y a dar los exámenes, y se va de inmediato pues no quiere que algunas fastidiosas se le acerquen y empiecen a invitarlo a salir. Realmente no lo soporta –sonrió.

- Entonces, tendré que pedirle a Kakashi sensei que me cambie a la persona que será mi _objeto _de estudio ya que _éste _es muy difícil ubicarlo. Tan sólo tengo un mes y…

- Mañana regresa –la interrumpió Itachi.

Sakura se quedó pasmada. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

- …pero creo que mejor lo vas a ver hoy. Si me esperas hasta que termine el entrenamiento, nos vamos juntos…o, ¿tienes mucho que hacer?

Sakura pensó en decirle que tenía mucha tarea que hacer y que tenía que ayudarle a su madre, pero prefirió no mentir y enfrentar aquella parte de su pasado de una buena vez. Después de todo, era eso lo que quería su adorado Neji y en el fondo, _también _ella.

- Está bien. Te esperaré en la biblioteca… ¿a qué hora termina tu entrenamiento?

- A las tres –se levantó- bueno, allí nos vemos. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme.

- No hay problema –sonrió- nos vemos –se dirigió a la salida.

Una ves que cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintió cierta tranquilidad. _Fue más fácil de lo que pensé,_ suspiró con alivio_, pero lo que viene ahora sí que no lo será… ¿volverás a humillarme como antes, Uchiha?_, pensó con cierta tristeza mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

--

Dos y treinta y cinco de la tarde. Llevaban casi quince minutos en aquel silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando pero sin atreverse a hablarle. Prefería fingir que estaba muy concentrada en aquel libro de filosofía que tenía entre las manos, cuando en realidad estaba pensando en lo que habían conversado antes de comenzar con aquel silencio tan incómodo.

_- Entonces recurriste a Itachi –su tono era sereno._

_- Sí –dijo ella en voz baja- Uchiha no está asistiendo a clases periódicamente pues antes que comenzara el año académico, se lesionó y sólo viene de vez en cuando. Por eso me sorprendió cuando leí su nombre en aquel papel, pues creí que no estudiaba aquí y tendría que ubicarlo de otra manera._

_- ¿Regresará pronto? –preguntó con su habitual calma, aunque en su mirada había un dejo de tristeza y rabia. "Contrólate Neji, tú mismo la empujaste a todo esto. Si todo sale tal y como piensas, saldrás triunfando"._

_- Mañana –contestó con rapidez, luego de un rato- pero hoy iré con Itachi san a su casa. Creo que lo mejor es enfrentarlo desde hoy._

_El castaño la miró fijamente y luego suspiró. "No podré estar ahí, pero conociendo lo que __**ocurrió **__entre ustedes y el carácter de Uchiha, no tengo de qué preocuparme"._

_Un silencio invadió el lugar._

- Debo irme –dijo Neji al fin.

- ¿Nos veremos en la tarde? –se apresuró a preguntar Sakura antes que su _proyecto de novio_ saliera de la biblioteca.

- Lo mejor es que no, Sakura chan –le sonrió- Hasta mañana –salió.

Rápidamente, Sakura cerró el libro, tomó su bolso y salió tras el joven de ojos perlados.

- Mejor le diré a Itachi san que dejemos esto así y hablaré con kakashi sensei con tal de que no te alejes de mí, Neji kun –le tomó la mano con fuerza y lo obligó a mirarla. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que un leve sonrojo apareció en ambos.

- Sakura…yo –no pudo continuar pues sintió los labios de la pelirrosa posarse sobre los suyos.

_¿Sakura me está besando?_, fue lo único que pensó y luego profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar por el momento, sin notar que desde muy cerca, un chico de negros cabellos los observaba con sorpresa y luego se alejaba con cierta lentitud.

_Esto va a ser interesante._

_--_

- ¡Soy un baka! ¡Soy un baka! –se repetía constantemente mientras caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de la universidad.

- ¿Naruto kun? –aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía él por ahí a esas horas?

- ¿Rock Lee? ¿Qué no tenías entrenamiento de fútbol? –preguntó el rubio un tanto sorprendido pues él nunca se perdía los entrenamientos.

- Ah…terminamos antes –contestó poco motivado- Itachi san dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que no podía quedarse hasta el final de la hora –suspiró- ya sabes, cuando se va el entrenador…

- Te entiendo 'ttebayo –cambió sus expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa.

- A propósito –Lee se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla pues había recordado algo- ¿Por qué cuando llegué a la terraza con el almuerzo de Sakura san ella ya no estaba y tú estaban con Hinata san en una actitud un tanto "alegre"? –sonrió al recordar la cara de baka que tenía el ojiazul en aquellos momentos.

Naruto le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos al pelinegro mientras recordaba que no le pudo decir a Hinata lo que le _quería _comunicar y terminó hablándole de lo raro que era gaara y lo mal que le caía Neji, algo que entristeció tanto a la joven que terminó haciéndose un incómodo silencio, el que sólo interrumpía para hablar sobre cómo les iba en ética y las dudas que tenían sobre el examen. Resultado: todo un desastre.

- Estábamos estudiando éticas –contestó con rapidez- tenemos examen e Iruka sensei es muy fregón. Siempre hace preguntas extremadamente difíciles. Bueno, cejotas, debo irme –comenzó a correr- ¡Nos vemos mañana 'ttebayo! –desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Rock Lee se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos al ver que por la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Naruto aparecía "alguien" que "difícilmente" le podía llegar a "agradar" algún día: Hyuuga Neji, el _proyecto de novio _de su flor de cerezo, quien tenía una clara expresión de desconcierto…

--

Cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de la pelirrosa y se alejó sin darle ningún tipo de explicaciones. No era que no le gustara o que no la quisiera pues, aunque mucho les costaba demostrarlo, quería estar junto a ella, pero algo lo detenía, o más bien, _alguien:_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Él había conocido a Sakura y al Uchiha hacía cinco años, cuando aún estudiaban en la secundaria. Aunque él era un año mayor, siempre estuvo muy ligado al curso de esos dos pues Hinata era su compañera, por lo que siempre pudo informarse de manera "discreta" y "desinteresada" respecto a ellos.

Por su prima supo que Uchiha era muy frío y distante con ella, y que muchas veces la llamaba _molesta_, o que lo único que sabía decir era "Sasuke kun". También supo que ella, a pesar de todos los malos momentos que él le provocaba, siempre estaba dispuesta a todo por él, lo que hizo que finalmente entre ellos surgiera una bonita relación de _amistad_. Pero se acabó de un día para otro, cuando el Uchiha abandonó todo y dejó a la pelirrosa deshecha. Ahí fue cuando él, impulsado por Lee –a pesar de amar locamente a la de ojos jade- y Naruto –con quien peleaba todo el día pero aún así eran grandes amigos, aunque siempre con discreción pues el Uchiha era para él como su hermano- se acercó a la pelirrosa en plan de amigos. Que le gustara, eso vino después, cuando ya llevaban casi tres años de amistad, y ningún rastro del Uchiha.

Por eso se molestó cuando supo que Uchiha estudiaba en aquella universidad, pero que, por culpa de una fractura en el tobillo izquierdo, sólo iba algunas veces, y que, por _suerte,_ Sakura no lo había visto. Y ahora, que él "reaparecía", era él quien a forzaba a realizar aquel trabajo y a enfrentar ese pasado que aún no estaba completamente resuelto.

Y luego, cuando en la biblioteca le contó que el uchiha mayor la llevaría esa misma tarde a encontrarse con Sasuke, el control que tenía sobre sus sentimientos se resquebrajó, y más aún cuando salió de aquel lugar, y la pelirrosa sin previo aviso, lo besó y él correspondió, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que _debía_ pasar, pero, cuando lo recordó, se alejó de ella con brusquedad, dejándola un tanto confundida, casi tanto como él.

- Neji san… ¿te sucede algo? –la voz de Lee lo devolvió a la realidad- No estás tan serio como de costumbre.

El Hyuuga sintió extrañeza. Su relación con aquel joven no era de las mejores dado que ambos sentían algo muy fuerte por la pelirrosa, pero aún así, estaban dispuestos a apoyarse.

Lee interpretó el silencio del castaño. _Es por Sakura san_. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró el puño con fuerza.

- ¿Tú también la quieres, verdad? –preguntó con seriedad, dejando al de ojos perlados lleno de dudas referentes a si contestarle con la verdad o no. No quería herirlo.

- Claro –contestó simplemente- Es una gran persona que merece lo mejor de la vida –intentó sonar seguro- Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho que estudiar –comenzó a avanzar.

Lee se quedó inmóvil. _Sin duda tiene que ver con Sakura san. ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos?_

_--_

- Te estaba esperando –su tono era tranquilo. Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a las escaleras.

Sakura lo siguió en silencio. Aún pensaba en el beso que le había dado al Hyuuga y su reacción, ya que este hecho la confundió aún más.

- Cuando te conocí eras más habladora y entusiasta –comentó el pelinegro mientras se detenía un momento para esperarla- Me gustaría volverte a ver así…sonriente…te veías más bonita –le confesó.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. Había olvidado lo directo que podía llegar a ser el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Y creo que es mejor que mi hermanito te vea en esa faceta. Por nada le demuestres que te causa pesar volver a tener que verle su cara de amargado y aburrido –le dijo mientras bajaban los primeros peldaños de la fastidiosa escalera- Actuaría con indiferencia, pero si le haces ver que lo tratas "bien" y con "alegría", se desconcertará y será mucho más fácil que acceda a colaborar en tu trabajo –terminaron de bajar y se encaminaron a la salida- Ah, y una última cosa: intenta reprimir tus deseos de estrangularlo cuando te llame molesta y simplemente limítate a fingir que no lo escuchaste.

La pelirrosa escuchó con detenimiento cada uno de los "consejos" de Itachi y se dijo a sí misma que debía mostrarle a Uchiha Sasuke que él ya era parte de su pasado y que volver a "conversar" con él era parte de un "simple" trabajo. Respiró con lentitud y trató de darse ánimos.

- Tienes razón, Itachi san –le sonrió- Gracias por recordármelo.

El ojinegro sonrió y le tomó la mano.

- Lo mejor es que corramos –y comenzó a avanzar con mayor rapidez mientras la ojiverde, con dificultad, lograba llevar la misma velocidad que él para evitar caerse- A estas horas, en la puerta se reúnen unas cuantas muchachas fastidiosas que empiezan a invitarme a salir o me preguntan por mi hermanito. Yo las tomaría en cuenta, pero mis múltiples obligaciones me lo impiden.

Sakura prefirió no decir nada. En lo único que pensaba era que nuevamente estaría frente a _él._

_--_

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, dejar aquella rutina en la que ya llevaba casi tres meses no le hacía mucha gracia. En verdad, no le agradaba mucho quedarse en casa todo el día reposando o poniéndose a día con las materias, pero tener que volver a lo que era su "antigua" rutina era mucho peor: soportaría a su odioso hermano más tiempo y tendría que inventarse nuevas artimañas para zafarse de aquellas muchachitas escandalosas y odiosas que constantemente le pedían que fuera su novio o lo invitaban a salir, y, lo que más lo abrumaba: tener que soportar los "aires juveniles" de Gai y los constantes atrasos de Kakashi, quien además pasaba más pendiente de leer su estúpido libro que de hacerles clases. Y algo más: vería con mayor frecuencia al usuratonkachi, y a _ella_, después de mucho tiempo.

Estaba en su dormitorio leyendo un "entretenido" libro de _Historia de la Literatura_ cuando sintió llegar a su hermano, quien hacía un montón de ruido sólo para molestarlo. Calculó que sus pasos se dirigirían a cocina, pero se sorprendió al notar que se acercaban a su dormitorio y abría la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Itachi? –le preguntó de la manera más "civilizada" posible mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y lo miraba fijamente. El mayor sonrió divertido al notar la expresión de enojo de su hermano.

- Lo que pasa es que tengo una invitada en casa y debo salir con mucha urgencia antes de poder atenderla. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo tú hasta que regrese? No tardaré más de media hora.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es **tu **invitada.

- Vamos, hermano pequeño. Te prometo que si lo haces, te regalo mi balón favorito, ese de color dorado.

El menor de los Uchiha vaciló un instante. _Esa pelotita siempre la he querido._

- Está bien, pero sólo media hora. Ahora, lárgate.

El Uchiha mayor, sonriendo, cerró la puerta y acudió a reunirse con su "invitada".

Sasuke aún llevaba puesto su pijama –que constaba de una camiseta azul y nos shorts del mismo color-, y no pensaba cambiarse para ver al "invitado" de su hermano pues éste no le interesaba en lo absoluto, por lo que, apenas lo oyó salir, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al salón.

- Como mi hermano… -no pudo terminar la frase pues quedó sin palabras al ver que se trataba de _ella_. Aunque supo disimularlo, estaba _muy_ sorprendido.

- Sakura –su tono era neutro.

La aludida, quien estaba de espaldas, al oír aquella voz que tanto extrañaba, giró con lentitud y, al enfrentar aquellos ojos negros que ella tanto había amado en el pasado, sintió que se derrumbaría, pero, al recordar, las últimas palabras que le dijo Itachi san antes de marcharse, se armó de valor y sonrió como si la situación en la que se encontraba fuera lo más normal del mundo. _"Demuéstrale que ya no te importa, Sakura san"._

- Buenas tardes, Sasuke –sonó muy casual- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro, que seguía pegado en el marco de la puerta, se mantuvo muy rígido y con una expresión bastante seria. Se olvidó de que estaba despeinado y que aún llevaba puesto el pijama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? –preguntó con una frialdad y tranquilidad que le dolieron en el fondo del alma a la pelirrosa, pero evitó mostrarlo, pues sonrió como si aquella situación en verdad no significara nada _para ella._

- No creas que estoy aquí por ti, Sasuke. Vine porque Itachi _kun_ me invitó para recordar viejos tiempos –se acomodó en uno de los sillones.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. _¿Itachi kun? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con me hermano?_

- hmp…sabes perfectamente que no eres sincera, Sakura –dio media vuelta- pero como no pienso perder mi tiempo con molestias como tú, mejor me largo.

- Haz lo que quieras –el tono de ella era normal- Ya te dije que no te venía ver a ti –y agregó, para darle mayor credibilidad- aunque me sería preferible que te quedaras. Me moría de ganas de tener una "divertida conversación" contigo hasta que Itachi kun regrese –sonrió.

Sasuke estaba un poco confundido. ¿Por qué, después de todo lo que había pasado hacía tres años, en ella no notaba el menor gesto de indiferencia o rencor, actitudes que serían normales adoptar ante la presencia de alguien al que tanto había idolatrado? Realmente era algo que él _no esperaba_: verla tan alegre y entusiasta, como cuando la conoció y…

- hmp –la miró con frialdad mientras se sentaba.

En el lugar se hizo un silencio tenso que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo de no mostrarse débil ante_ él_, que no notó que el pelinegro la observaba y analizaba detenidamente hacía algunos minutos. _Nada cambia. Sigues siendo tan molesta como antes._

_-_ Hay algo que quiero decirte…

* * *

_Ok...arreglado...lamento el error, pero es que estaba haciendo un trabajo mientras los subía, y pues no me dí cuenta xD Gracias por avisar..._

_Está un poco dramático...pero hacía falta xD _

_Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leyeron y más aún a los que dejaron reviews, que son los que animaron mi difícl semana en la universidad..._

_Respecto al próximo capi, voy a tardar un poquito más pues aún me quedan un montón de trabajos y exámenes. Espero y comprendan... _

_natsumi uchiha: Referente a lo que está estudiando Sakura, es periodismo, al igual que Naruto y respecto a Sasuke, dejémoslo en suspenso por ahora, le da un poco más de emoción xD_

_Reviews, pleases?? Nos les cuesta nada, además de que me animarán mucho, de veras!!_

_Muchos saludos!!_

_Suigetsu-kun._

_/jojo...hay una preguntita que quiero hacerles...¿qué creen que fue lo que pasó entre Sasuke-kun y Sakurita?? Ahí Neji explica algo, pero esa no es toda la verdad xD ¿Qué creen ustedes? Espero opiniones ) /_


	3. Volverte a Ver

**Título:** _Cuestiones de Fútbol_  
**Autor:** _Suigetsu-kun._

**Avisos:**_ Posible OoC en algunos personajes -justificado eso sí-._

**Notas:** _Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

_-Ja, creí haber escuchado la voz de ese amargado... - ¿qué amargado, Sakura? -dijo una voz que ella bien conocía. "¿Y tendré que lidiar con él durante un mes?"...realmente no lo soportaré. _

* * *

**Cap. 03: _Volverte a Ver._**

_-o-o-_

- Esto será problemático –comentaba un chico de voz cansada mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos y caminaba con pereza hacia una joven de rubios cabellos, que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque universitario mientras se limaba las uñas- ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

La chica, al notar que alguien se le acercaba, alzó su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos que la miraban con expresión ausente.

- ¿Tú que quieres? –preguntó mientras volvía a centrarse en sus uñas- ¿Acaso tu jodido cerebro no haya nada más interesante que hacer?

_Mujer problemática_, pensó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Quizás te parecerá extraño, pero no estoy aquí por voluntad propia –bostezó con lentitud, provocando en la joven de oscuros ojos verdes cierta incredulidad.

- ¿ah, sí? –arqueó una ceja, sin siquiera mirarlo- Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo? ¿Estimular tu cerebro para crear alguna táctica de conquista? Si es así, pierdes tu tiempo.

_Ni en tus sueños. Yo no estoy para eso; es extremadamente problemático._

- Ya lo quisieras –contestó mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y colocaba los brazos tras la cabeza- Es por un trabajo para sociología- cerró los ojos por breves instantes.

La rubia lo contempló algunos segundos, y sin que lo pudiera entender, una mezcla de rabia y rechazo se apoderaron de sus palabras y pensamientos.

- ¿Y tienes que realizarme algún tipo de entrevista?

El joven Nara guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de contestar. _Ahora sí me mandará al demonio._

- Es algo mucho más problemático y aburrido: tendré que hacerte un seguimiento durante todo un mes y estudiar y analizar tus relaciones con todas las personas con las que tienes contacto (independientemente si es tu novio, amigo, lo que sea), formular un breve perfil sociológico y sacar unas cuantas conclusiones.

- Vaya, se oye interesante –sonrió por la comisura de los labios, pero el chico ni lo notó. _Ni creas que te la voy a hacer tan fácil, machista aburrido_- pensándolo un poco, creo que ayudaré para que tu trabajo sea mucho más fácil –sonrió.

Shikamaru se inquietó un poco. _¿Qué se traerá entre manos? Seguro debe ser algo extremadamente problemático._ Se levantó.

Con paso lento, el muchacho se alejó, dejando a una rubia un tanto "satisfecha".

_Perfecto, hay un poco de diversión_, sonrió con evidente deleite.

--

-hmp –fue lo único que salió de sus labios. La joven le había hablado con tranquilidad y hasta se atrevía a decir que en _nada_ le afectaba estar frente a él luego de más de tres años. Pero seguía manteniendo la idea de que era "molesta"- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Otra vez se hizo un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Sasuke, aprovechando que la joven se hallaba muy "interesada" pensando en su siguiente "movimiento", la contempló: ¡Sí, lo admitía! Estaba mucho más hermosa que a los quince años y, en sus facciones se notaban una mezcla de madurez e inocencia que le agregaban un nuevo encanto; el cabello lo llevaba recortado hasta los hombros, aunque ella alguna vez le dijo que le gustaba más largo; sus ojos…

- ¿Qué tanto miras? –aquella voz que tanto detestaba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento de forma repentina, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y ya había adoptado una expresión fría e indescifrable para cuando la joven se fijó en él.

- hn –se levantó del sillón y sin mirar a la de rosados cabellos ni al que acababa de llegar, se largó a su cuarto, o al menos…eso hizo creer.

_Molestos_, pensó mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes.

_----_

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía inquieto. En aquellos momentos, su _amiga _debía de estar en casa de los Uchiha "conversando" con el menor de éstos, para informarle que durante un mes no lo dejaría en paz por un "ingenioso" trabajo del sensei más pervertido de toda la ciudad: Kakashi Hatake.

Dedujo que tal vez la situación la colocó nerviosa y tensa, pero que aún así, logró controlarlo, y no dejó que aquel sentimiento que alguna vez le tuvo, nublara su juicio y la llevara a humillarse otra vez frente a aquel arrogante sin sentimientos. Pero aún así, tenía aquella sensación. Era como si le faltara saber _algo_.

- Neji… ¡Neji! –aquella voz lo devolvió a la realidad- ¿Acaso no hs escuchado nada de lo que te dije en los últimos treinta minutos? –arqueó una ceja.

- Sí te he escuchado, Ino san –repuso el castaño con voz calmada mientras miraba su cuaderno de apuntes: aún no anotaba nada. La joven se cruzó de brazos.

Llevaba junto a aquella rubia casi una hora. Haciendo caso a la indicación del sensei de que comenzaran aquel _trabajito_ ese mismo día, él buscó a la muchacha y le dijo si quería acompañarlo a tomarse un café, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. "Siempre es un placer salir con uno de los chicos más sexy y populares de la universidad", fue lo que le dijo en cuanto llegaron. Lo primero que hizo fue explicarle la razón de su invitación. La chica simplemente soltó un suspiro de decepción y murmuró que no haría ningún problema. El joven se limitó a sonreír con cortesía.

- Bah, como no me hiciste caso, tendré que comenzar de nuevo –fingió una mueca de fastidio, aunque en el fondo le encantaba hablar sobre ella. Así se podía agregar más detalles e "impresionarlo"- Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka… -dejó de escucharla. Aceptaba que no podía concentrarse…

…ni podía quitar de su mente ni dejar de sentir los labios de la de ojos jade sobre los suyos. _¿Por qué?_, pensaba mientras trataba de borrar aquella imagen de sus pensamientos. _¿Acaso…?_

Ino lo miró fijamente y sonrió para sus adentros. _Tal vez se siente intimidado_. Sonrió_, lástima que yo prefiero a Sasuke kun. Me muero de ganas de que comience a venir de manera regular._

_--_

- Entonces no le dijiste nada –bien, era arriesgado que su hermanito se enterara de esa manera de cuál había sido el motivo de la visita de la de rosados cabellos, ya que sabía que estaba en el pasillo, esperando escuchar todo lo que hablaran, pero no tenía otra opción. _Aunque creo que será divertido_, pensó luego de un rato,_ lo malo es que no podré ver la cara de Sasuke._

- No me dio el tiempo. Estaba tan…

¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Hyuuga Neji? –cambió radicalmente de tema. _Mejor antes me divierto un poco más._ Dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿eh? –Sakura lo miró sin comprender mientras sentía que un leve rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? Y además, ¿a qué venía al caso? Ella estaba hablando acerca del trabajo y…

Un par de ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. _¿Sakura novia de Hyuuga?_

- Neji kun no es mi novio –repuso luego de analizar las palabras del Uchiha- Es sólo un muy buen amigo que me apoyó cuando…

- Vi cuando se besaron, hoy en la tarde –la miró fijamente. _Escúchalo bien, querido hermanito_.

_¿Se besaron?_, inconscientemente, cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza.

- Eso no significa nada –declaró con cierta tristeza- Además, yo… -se interrumpió. No le daría una mayor importancia e interés a la conversación- mejor cambiemos el tema y hablemos de lo que realmente interesa, que es mi trabajote sociología.

Itachi, considerando que ya era suficiente con lo que le dijo la pelirrosa, con sutileza, se acercó a ella –para que su hermanito no lo escuchara-, y le indicó que lo mejor era que dejaran el asunto hasta ahí por el día, que él se encargaría de lo demás, y que la acompañaría hasta su casa. La pelirrosa se sintió confundida por la actitud del Uchiha, pero luego asintió y prefirió seguirle el juego.

Antes de salir de casa, el joven pelinegro miró al interior y habló con toda la fuerza y volumen que pudo.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! Voy a acompañar a Sakura san hasta su casa. No tardo –cerró.

- No es necesario, Itachi san –habló la joven una vez que comenzaron a caminar- no vivo muy lejos y…

- La segunda clase que tiene mi hermanito mañana, es psicología, en la que tú sabes que soy ayudante, por lo que sé con mucha anticipación lo que verán –sonrió al recordar lo que tenía en mente puesto que las circunstancias lo apoyaban. Sakura alzó una ceja.

- No veo la relación –empezaba a confundirse- Además, no comprendo por qué me empezaste a hacer preguntas sobre mi "relación" con Neji y…

- Tengo mis razones, Sakura san –se apresuró a explicar- Pero aún no te lo diré. No es tiempo.

La de ojos jade alzó una ceja, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. Ella _confiaba_ en Itachi y por eso le había solicitado ayuda. Pero aún así…

- Gracias, Itachi san –dijo luego de unos minutos, cuando tan sólo quedaban algunos metros para llegar a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron, Sakura volvió a agradecerle al de negros cabellos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. _Después de todo, no ha sido tan __difícil_. El Uchiha respondió el gesto de la misma manera y luego se le acercó y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, que ella respondió casi de inmediato.

_¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?_, pensó alguien que los observaba de lejos y que luego de algunos segundos, tomaba la misma dirección por la que había llegado. _Tengo que averiguarlo._

_--_

Se sentía molesto, y lo más irónico es que no comprendía la razón –lo que inevitablemente lo frustraba aún más-, pero no lo demostraba ni pretendía hacerlo.

Caminaba con rapidez. Tenía que retornar a casa antes que lo hiciera su _molesto_ hermano mayor pues no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo había seguido para descubrir "qué se traían entre manos" esos dos. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

- hmp…molestos –gruñó en voz baja mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos.

_¿Sasuke teme?_, pensó alguien que lo había divisado a lo lejos y que sonreía al instante.

El moreno continuó avanzando. Iba a doblar por la esquina de la calle en la que estaba su casa cuando…

- ¡Teme! ¡Teme! –aquel grito lo hizo detenerse y colocar una expresión de fastidio. Sólo _una_ persona podía –y se atrevía- llamarlo de esa manera, y era…

- Usuratonkachi –murmuró con sequedad mientras sentía cómo ese "alguien" se le lanzaba y le daba un efusivo y amistoso abrazo- Quítate, ¿quieres? –comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Vaya, Sasuke. ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales? –dijo un tanto "ofendido" mientras se separaba de su "simpático" amigo- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, teme.

- Me viste ayer, usuratonkachi –dijo, recuperando su postura fría.

- ah…es cierto –sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza- De veras que fue ayer que te conté lo que había pasado durante la semana con…

- No hables –interrumpió el pelinegro.

- Y por cierto –el rubio no hizo mucho caso a las palabras de su amigo- ¿ya vas a aceptarlo, teme? –preguntó un tanto esperanzado.

_Y otra vez con lo mismo, usuratonkachi. No puedo perder mi tiempo en esto._

- te veo mañana, dobe –el moreno empezaba a alejarse con rapidez para que su amigo no lo siguiera.

El rubio vio alejarse a su _hermano_ con cierta curiosidad. _Estás raro, teme._

De pronto, se le encendió el foco. _¿Acaso ya te encontraste con Sakura chan?_

_--_

Apenas llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue irse al dormitorio para fingir que allí había estado desde que abandonó la sala y que no se interesó ni un solo segundo en la persona con quien había estado: _ella_. Pero no era así.

Desde que tomó aquel libro, no dejó de pensar ni un solo segundo en aquella jovencita. _Había cambiado_. Pero seguía afirmando que era igual de molesta. _Eso no puede cambiarse, Sakura_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y a su mente acudía la imagen de la muchacha, cuando tenía quince años y…

- No recuerdes eso, Sasuke –se reprochó- Eso ya no importa; es parte del pasado – _Y no te ayudará en nada a cumplir tus objetivos- _Tú no…

- ¿Qué onda, hermanito? –saludó sonriente Itachi mientras entraba a la habitación sin siquiera haber tocado antes- ¿Muy concentrado en tu lectura? –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró divertido. _Aquí hay alguien que está de mal humor_, pensó mientras ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y hubiera sido capaz de levantarse y golpear a su hermano hasta que le dolieran las manos con tal de quitarle aquella idiotita expresión del rostro, sino fuera porque debía mantener su postura "indiferente" y "relajada".

- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Itachi? –fingió que seguía leyendo.

- Ay, hermanito. Esa pose de "desinterés" no te queda, pero bueno…sólo venía a preguntarte si tú conoces a un tal Hyuuga Neji –_dale, Sasuke. A ver qué inventar ahora_. Pasaron algunos segundos.

- No me suena –contestó de manera convincente- ¿Es un candidato a la capitanía del equipo o qué?

- En realidad, no lo conozco personalmente, pero sé que es _novio_ de Sakura san. Hoy los vi besándose y…

Fingió estar muy concentrado en lo que decía para cuando su hermanito cerró uno de sus puños.

- No me interesa –comentó el menor con frialdad- Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme. Lo que haga o deje de hacer Haruno no me va ni me viene.

- Ah…pensé que te alegrarías ya que fue una gran "amiga" tuya. Deberías felicitarla cuando la vuelvas a ver –salió de la habitación, pero le diría una "cosita" más a su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta- Mañana yo designaré un trabajo especial en la clase de Psicología, y creo que te va a gustar –cerró.

- hmp –dejó escapar y trató de concentrarse en el libro, mas no pudo.

_Algo se traen_, fue en lo único que podía pensar.

--

Apenas pudo quedarse en la soledad de su dormitorio luego de haberle dado a su madre cientos de excusas de por qué había llegado más tarde de sus clases en la universidad, se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder descansar un poco, pero a su cabeza sólo acudió la imagen de aquel pelinegro al que tanto había idolatrado en su pasado: lo encontró tan distinto y la vez tan igual a la última vez que lo vio: seguía teniendo aquellos rebeldes cabellos que le daban u aspecto bastante "único"; estaba mucho más alto, y eso lo hacía lucir mucho más sensual y varonil, pero definitivamente aquella mirada era distinta: era aún más fría que antes, aunque por un leve instante, creyó notar en ella cierta turbación. ¿Acaso…? _No, es sólo producto del nerviosismo que sentí, y por eso creí ver eso_, se explicó. Y, en cuanto a su manera de ser: sí, seguía siendo igual.

- Sigues siendo el mismo, Sasuke –dijo en voz baja y con cierta tristeza- Pero yo no, así s que… -se levantó con decisión y borró de su rostro todo rastro de tristeza- ya no me afectarás. Haré mi trabajo y tendrás que soportarme por un mes, Uchiha –sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo- un mes…

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

_Espero y les haya gustado._

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

* * *

_**Next Episode: **Mi Respuesta y una Propuesta (el preludio). _

* * *


	4. Mi Respuesta y una Propuesta I

**Título: **_Cuestiones de Fútbol_**  
Autor: **_Houzuki Konan._  
**Disclaimer: **_Naruto No me pertenece._

_**Note:** Lamento la Tardanza, pero espero y haya Valido la Pena._

* * *

_---_

_**Mi Respuesta y una Propuesta (I)**_

_---_

Ya en todos los rincones de la universidad, se sabía del retorno de Uchiha Sasuke como estudiante regular a partir de ese día, así es que había un revuelo general en todas las chicas, en especial en la que compartían algunas clases con él, por lo que, aquel día martes, habían madrugado y arreglado de la mejor manera posible para que él las volteara a ver.

Las únicas que no estaban "contagiadas" con esta "fiebre" eran Hinata –ya que sólo tenía ojos para el Uzumaki, y ni siquiera sabía quién era Uchiha Sasuke-, y Sakura, pues quería demostrarle al muchacho y a sus fans que ella no tenía ningún interés en él, por lo que se encontraban en la biblioteca, tratando de estudiar un poco de _Literatura General_, la primera asignatura que tenían aquel día. Junto a ellas, había un montón de chicos con caras largas.

- No sé qué le ven a ese tipo –comentó uno de ellos, con evidente aburrimiento y fastidio- Hasta mi novia hoy en la mañana me hizo a un lado cuando la abracé pues dijo que Uchiha se decepcionaría de ella si la veía con alguien, y no se "atrevería a acercársele" para pedirle una cita. Como si ese tipo le fuera a hacer caso.

- Para mí, que tira para el otro bando –comentó otro de ellos.

- Mejor…

- No es eso –comentó la oji-jade, sin mucha conciencia de lo que hacía- Es sólo que tiene otras cosas en mente. Cuando yo estaba…

Se quedó en silencio, percatándose de lo que estaba a punto de _declarar._

Un silencio invadió el lugar antes que se escuchara un _**¡¿Qué?!**_ proveniente de todos los chicos que estaban allí –que eran muchos-, que provocó que la pelirrosada se sonrojara de sobremanera, ya que les daba a "conocer" que ella _sabía_ muy _bien_ cómo era él, y que por eso lo "defendía".

Todos la observaron expectantes, incluyendo a cierto castaño que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la biblioteca, y a un cejudo, que lloraba como cachorrito mientras trataba de acercarse a "su" flor de cerezo, pero, antes que pudiera hacerlo, la joven se levantó –con cierta dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de chicos que ya le rodeaba, y cuyo único vínculo era su deseo de desaparecer del mapa a Uchiha Sasuke, "Don Perfecto".

Algunos segundos después, Hinata se levantó y trató de darle alcance a su amiga, pero, cuando estaba saliendo, chocó con "alguien", mas antes que cayera, ese "alguien" la tomó por la cintura y le evitó el bochorno.

Al encontrarse su miradas, la Hyuuga no pudo evitar ruborizarse de sobremanera. Él era…

_---_

- Maldición, me la volvió a hacer –murmuró bastante molesto, mientras aceleraba un poco el paso- pero ya vas a ver Itachi. Ésta me la pagas.

Se había levantado a las cinco y treinta de la mañana –por primera vez, sin que su fastidioso hermano lo despertara echándole un poco de agua en la cara-, pero no porque realmente se sintiera ansioso o algo parecido, sino porque quería marcharse de casa lo más pronto posible y ser el primero en llegar a la universidad, para que sus odiosas _fans, _creyendo que él llegaría junto a su hermano –quien siempre llegaba atrasado-, lo esperaran en la entrada y así, él se quedaría en la biblioteca y gozaría de un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero no.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina para preparar _su_ desayuno, se encontró con que ya tenía algo listo y servido.

Presintiendo que _algo andaba mal_, sin perder ni un solo segundo, corrió hasta el dormitorio de su _adorado_ hermano, y notó que ni él ni sus materiales para la universidad estaban allí, por lo que rápidamente concluyó que el maldito hijo de su… se había levantado aún más temprano –ahí estaba el por qué no lo hubo despertado-, y ya se había largado.

Pensó que no todo podía estar tan mal: _Las chicas no son tan madrugadoras, después de todo_, pero, en cuanto retornó a la cocina, reparó en un detalle que antes no vio.

Una "notita".

Alzó una ceja, antes de tomar la hoja y comenzar con la lectura.

_Querido Hermanito:_

_La tarde de ayer, me encargué de anunciarle a todas tus fans que hoy regresabas, así es que te tendrán preparado un gran recibimiento. No las hagas esperar mucho._

_Itachi._

_Esta sorpresa es para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio._

Soltando un "leve" gruñido, arrugó el papel con fuerza y, recordando fugazmente que su hermano le regalaría su balón dorado si "atendía" a su "invitada", volvió a dirigirse a la alcoba de éste, pero, donde se suponía que _debía estar_ el balón, había otro estúpido mensajito.

Lo leyó con aún más desagrado que el anterior.

_Sabía que vendrías a buscarla. ¡Sorpresa!_

_Te la entregaré cuando llegues a la universidad, ya que la traje conmigo. Mejor apúrate en tomar desayuno –sé que no te gusta el huevo, pero es lo que mejor me sale- y te vas a tus clases._

_Buena mañana._

"Buena mañana", fue lo que pensó mientras llegaba a la calle en la que se ubicaba la universidad, Aún le faltaban unos cien metros para estar frente a ésta, pero, a la distancia que se encontraba, bien podía escuchar los gritos de aquellas fastidiosas, que lo llamaban "te queremos Sasuke kun, te queremos".

"Kuso…ésta me la pagas, Itachi". Se detuvo.

Ni loco pasaría por la entrada principal pues, antes que pudiera siquiera poner un pie en el aula de clases aquellas locas lo tendrían "atrapado", y él sería, literalmente, "presa" de toda una aglomeración de tipas obsesionadas con su persona, mientras su hermano observaría todo desde un lugar "privilegiado", y fomentaría el ánimo de esas chicas, diciéndoles cosas como "ustedes lo vuelven loco", "a Sasuke le encanta que estén tan cerca de él", o "sigan así", pero, si era sincero consigo mismo y con las circunstancias, era muy probable que esto **no** se diera en la realidad. Conocía la pseudo-psicopatía de Uchiha Itachi, mas dudaba que llegara a ese punto.

"Lo mejor es que busque otro sitio para ingresar", dibujó una sonrisa arrogante. "Sí, ya lo tengo".

Sin perder ni un segundo –desperdiciar e tiempo fomentaba su "captura", tomó otra dirección, y comenzó a alejarse de la "zona densa".

- No me "tendrán", **molestas** –continuó avanzando.

-----

-_Mierda_ –murmuró en voz baja- ¿Cómo se me ocurre ponerme a defender su "hombría"? –Suspiró- Tal vez y sea cierto que no le gustan las mujeres y por eso… -cerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza- arg…mejor me dejo de pensar en estupideces que me distraen.

Se encontraba apoyada en la pared que dividía la parte antigua de la universidad con un pequeño terreno inhóspito, que era colindante a la calle principal de la ciudad. Aquella parte del recinto universitario la conocían muy pocas personas, y por esta razón decidió refugiarse allí, para calmarse un poco.

Aún faltaban treinta minutos para que la primera clase del día comenzara.

-----

- Bien –murmuró con arrogancia, mientras contemplaba e viejo y agrietado muro que separaba el terreno abandonado, de su casa de estudios- Sólo tengo que saltar esta estúpida pandereta, y estaré en la parte antigua de la universidad. Dudo mucho que haya alguna de mis idiotitas fans por ahí –sonrió con autosuficiencia- No te vas a salir con la tuya, Itachi.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, se dio a la labor de saltar aquella pandereta.

----

- Vaya, creo que estoy oyendo la voz de ese displicente –murmuró la de rosados cabellos, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la banca en la que se había sentado- tal vez me hace falta descansar un poco y olvidarme de aquel estúpido trabajo, y de la idea de que tendré que soportar a ese pedante por un mes –cerró los ojos.

Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de suprimir de su mente todos los pensamientos que tuvieran alguna relación con Uchiha Sasuke –lo odioso que era; lo amargado que seguía siendo; lo frío que se comportó en su "reencuentro"; lo sexy que se veía en pijama; lo apuesto y atractivo que seguía siendo (y mucho más que antes, debía reconocerlo); su voz tan inexpresivamente sensual; que nuevamente la había llamado molesta (en realidad, esto último no había ocurrido, pero creía estarlo oyendo en este preciso momento)-, cuando notó que _algo_ había caído _encima_ suyo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios…!? –alcanzó a hilvanar la joven, mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa, para encontrarse "bao" la persona que tantas luchas internas le había causado en el último día: Uchiha Sasuke, el señor "yo no tengo novia ni nada parecido, pues interferiría en mi desempeño en el fútbol", quien, al parecer, luego de saltar la pandereta y pretender pararse en aquella banca en la que ahora ambos se encontraban _acostados,_ perdió el equilibrio y se _inclinó _hacia donde ella estaba.

El Uchiha, en cuanto se percató de su _posición_, se puso de pie con agilidad, y se acomodó el bolso, para adoptar una expresión de "extrema tranquilidad" que no le quedaba en esos momentos. Sakura le miró "divertida".

- Vaya, Uchiha. Veo que est…

La fría e imperturbable voz del pelinegro la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, _Haruno_?

La chica quedó anonadada durante breves segundos. ¿Qué se creía aquel tipo?

"Estoy casi segura que piensa que estoy aquí porque me enteré de que trataría de entrar por aquí ya que la entrada principal está atestada de sus estúpidas fans". Arqueó una ceja.

"Sigue soñando, Uchiha".

- No creas que estoy aquí por ti, Uchiha –respondió, mientras reprimía sus deseos de gritarle a aquel egocéntrico obsesionado con el fútbol que él no era "la gran cosa" como para que todas las mujeres estuvieran pendientes de sus pasos.

Una idea cruzó la ingeniosa cabecita de la joven.

- Uchiha –al obtener un débil gruñido como "respuesta", prosiguió- ¿quieres que le avise a tus chicas que estás aquí? –su tono se hizo fingidamente entusiasta- Están desesperadas por verte y tenerte cerca, así es que… -tomó sus pertenencias e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero antes que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, el pelinegro, que fue mucho más rápido que ella, la tomó del brazo y, debido a que el "tirón" fue muy brusco y repentino, tanto el rostro del ojinegro como el de la pelirrosa quedaron **muy** cerca, provocando que las respiraciones de ambos se agitaran un poco, aunque claro, uno de ellos se negaba a aquel "cambio repentino".

Algo pasó en la cabeza de uno de ellos. "¿Qué pasaría si…?".

"Contrólate", pensaba.

---

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Si desean saber algo más sobre mí, conocer adelantos sobre mis escritos, o contactarse conmigo, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo._


	5. ¡¿Qué tienes que hacer qué!

**Título: **_Cuestiones de Fútbol_**  
Autor: **_Houzuki Konan._**  
Disclaimer: **_Naruto NO me pertenece, pero esta historia sí, y lo hago sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**¿Qué tienes que hacer qué?**_

_**.-.-.-.-.**_

- Itachi-san –susurró apenas la peliazul, mientras sentía cómo todos los colores subían a su rostro, y se trataba de incorporar, ya que el Uchiha, que la tenía tomada de la cintura, no le "permitía" hacerlo- Y-ya puedes s-soltarme -desvió la mirada pues sintió que los ojos del mayor de los Uchiha se clavaban fijamente en ella.

Pasaron un par de segundos más antes que el Uchiha hiciera caso a la de ojos blancos, y la soltara. Se había distraído observando el rubor de la muchacha. Le parecía muy _simpático._

Todos los que se encontraban allí miraban con los ojos bien abiertos aquella escenita –especialmente el primo de la Hyuuga, quien hasta se había levantado de su asiento y se disponía a ir a separarlos cunado ellos lo hicieron-, pero no porque los atrajera el hecho en sí, sino porque el Uchiha venía _solo_. Entonces, lo de la llegada del Uchiha menor, o era una farsa, o las chicas se lo estaban "devorando" en la entrada del recinto.

Preferían creer que era la primera opción.

Itachi miró en una rápida pasada a todos los chicos que allí se encontraban, y no le sorprendió el hecho que unos cuantos lo fulminaran con aquella "miraditas recelosas" ya que era él quien se había tomado la "molestia" de informar a todas las chicas de la universidad que su "poco popular" hermano regresaba aquel día. _"Deberían verse sus caras de frustrados"_, pensó divertido.

Hinata, producto del "encuentro" que hubo tenido con el mayor de los Uchiha, se olvidó por completo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no notó que el rubio que le quitaba el sueño, se acercaba a la biblioteca sonriente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Al entrar, no le prestó mucha atención a la "cercanía" del Uchiha y la Hyuuga, hasta que…

En un rápido y ágil movimiento, Itachi le había tomado la mano a la chica de ojos perlados, provocando un sonrojo mucho más intenso y prolongado que el anterior. El Uchiha dibujó una sonrisa, y ésta se amplió al notar que nuevamente las miradas de todos aquellos muchachitos se habían posado sobre ellos. Y también la del rubio hiperactivo, a quien se le descompuso el rostro.

- ¡Ey, aprovechado! –Gritó, mientras se acercaba a la "pareja"- ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto? –"consultó" al de negros cabellos, dejándolo casi sordo.

Ahora sí toda la atención se centraba tanto en Hinata como en Itachi "por lo que estaban haciendo". Y es que era de dominio público que la de azulados cabellos amaba con todo el corazón al hiperactivo rubio, y que éste era el único que _no se había percatado de ello_. Tal vez en aquel instante _ya lo notaba_, y nadie quería perderse detalle de ello…

"_Finalmente el tarado de Naruto se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, y que él también siente algo muy fuerte por ella"_, era lo que pensaban muchos de los que allí se encontraban y se entusiasmaban con la simple idea de que estaban a punto de presenciar el comienzo de un nuevo romance, con lo que olvidaron por completo sus instintos asesinos y sus deseos de desaparecer al Uchiha menor en cuanto lo vieran: ¡Lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices era mucho más importante!.

¡Si hasta Hyuuga Neji estaba completamente interesado en lo que podía suceder! Y qué decir de Rock Lee, quien no podía quedarse quieto por lo entusiasmado que empezaba a sentirse. Verían el comienzo de una preciosa historia de amor.

Pero se equivocarían. _Y mucho_.

_-o-o-o-_

Tanto el ambiente como el momento eran bastante extraños. Ella quería zafarse de la mano del Uchiha, pero no lo hacía. Y no era porque él la estuviera reteniendo con mucha fuerza, sino porque estaba más centrada en otra "situación y lugar": sus pensamientos un tanto distorsionados por la cercanía, y los ojos negros que ella tanto había anhelado en el pasado. _Y también en sus labios._

El pelinegro, por su parte, no podía alejar cierto pensamiento de su cabeza: _"¿Qué pasará si lo hago?"_. Y es que, por más que se lo negara, quería hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo. Lo deseaba, y la oportunidad se le estaba presentando en bandeja. ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

Finalmente se decidió. _Lo haría_. Al carajo con todo lo demás.

Pero la pelirrosa ya había vuelto a la realidad, y le cortó toda inspiración.

- Eres un idota, Uchiha –le miraba fijamente, a pesar que aún se sentía desfallecer por aquel mirar oscuro, pero lo controlaba magistralmente- No me quiero quedar ni un minuto a tu lado –se zafó y se alejó un poco.

Sasuke se sorprendió de manera _bastante_ disimulada. ¿Acaso ella verdaderamente había cambiado y ya no sentía nada por él? _"Sólo se está haciendo la interesante"_, pensó, mientras la veía alejarse. No movería ni un solo dedo para retenerla…

Pero cayó en la cuenta de algo. Si ella se iba, le diría a aquellas estúpidas dónde se encontraba "escondido" de sus fastidiosas presencias. Y eso no podía permitirlo. _"No me queda de otra", se_ dijo luego de soltar un bufido. _"Esto será realmente molesto"_.

Gruñó, un tanto irritado.

- Sakura –pronunció con frialdad, esperando que se detuviera.

La de rosados cabellos, en una mínima fracción de segundo, se sorprendió por las palabras del arrogante pelinegro, pero no se dejó dominar por esto. Tenía que centrarse exclusivamente en irse de allí lo más pronto posible, y pensar en que tenía que decirle lo del trabajo cuanto antes. No podía –ni quería- dilatar más el asunto.

Siguió avanzando.

"_Mierda, Sakura. ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer lo que no quiero?"_. Alzó una ceja._ "Sigues siendo tan molesta como antes"_.

Volvió a gruñir.

- Sakura –pronunció nuevamente, pero esta vez no esperó a que se detuviera. Se dio la "molestia" de alcanzarla. Lo que logró casi de inmediato. La tomó del brazo.

Sakura sintió sus músculos tensarse en cuanto el Uchiha puso una de sus manos sobre su piel. Pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimirlo. _¿Qué pretendía?_

- Tú no vas para ningún lado –le expresó con frialdad.

La de rosados cabellos sintió cómo sus deseos de insultar a cierto arrogante obsesionado con el fútbol se iban apoderando de ella. Y esta vez, no hacía nada para reprimirlos. _"¿Qué te crees, Uchiha?"_.

- Ya te lo dije ayer, Sasuke –le declaró con seriedad- Yo ya no tengo ningún interés en ti. Lo único que me obligó a volver a entablar conversación contigo es un estúpido trabajo que nos dejó Kak…

- ¿Qué demonios dices? –espetó el chico, con un tono que mostraba una "ligera impresión".

"_Así que trabajitos estúpidos, ¿eh?"_.

La pelirrosa mantuvo su expresión firme, mientras trataba de zafarse. No lo consiguió.

"_Sigues siendo igual, Sasuke. Pero yo no"_. Esbozó una sonrisa, atrayendo aún más la atención del Uchiha, aunque claro, no lo demostraba. No se dejaría en "evidencia".

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la chica.

Pero no contaba con algo. _Uchiha Sasuke también tenía una idea para ella._

_-o-o-_

Al tratar de ingresar por aquella amplia puerta, hubo _algo_ que le llamó enormemente la atención, y que no le permitía entrar: prácticamente _todas_ las chicas de la universidad se encontraban allí, entusiasmadas y llenas de vigor, gritando un nombre: _Sasuke-kun._

"_¿Acaso el amargadito ya regresa?"_, se preguntó mientras dibujaba una semi sonrisa y se tapaba los oídos pues los gritos de las chicas frenéticas por la llegada del "lesionado" lo estaban dejando sordo. _"Vaya entusiasmo. Lo malo es que es por mi querido amigo personal. Si tan sólo fuera por mí, lo toleraría"_, pensó mientras seguía abriéndose paso entre todas esas jovencitas.

Realmente fue todo un desafío, pero luego de algunos minutos logró verse liberado de toda esa marea de chicas y, en cuanto se dispuso a avanzar para dirigirse a su aula de clases, hubo un _segundo hecho_ que le produjo cierta "sorpresa": Sólo había uno que otro chico paseándose por los pasillos de la universidad, y muy ajenos al escándalo que había en la entrada principal.

¿Dónde estarán los otros chicos?, se preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones, sin llegar a una respuesta hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo: _"Tal vez se debe a que se han reunido para elaborar un siniestro plan para asesinar a cierto tipo con complejos de niñito plástico obsesionado con el fútbol"._

Era lo más lógico; todos lo detestaban.

- Odioso Uchiha –murmuró con fastidio, mientras continuaba avanzando, pero sin dejar de pensar en que le volvería a ver la cara de manera frecuente al tipo al que le hubo fracturado el tobillo por culpa de…

Dibujó una sonrisa al recordar el _motivo_ por el cual sufrió la lesión.

Y le sacaría muy buen provecho.

"_Espero muy ansioso el momento en que nos volvamos a ver, Uchiha"._

_**.-.-.-.**_

En aquel instante, cuando tan sólo faltaban trece minutos para que comenzaran las clases, en la mente de todas las jóvenes que se encontraban aglomeradas en la entrada principal de la universidad, sólo se podía concebir una gran cuestión, imprescindible en sus vidas y en su entusiasmo.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Por los datos que les hubo precisado el hermano mayor de la _celebridad universitaria_ sobre este último, no acostumbraba a ser impuntual, mucho menos si se trataba de su reincorporación al ambiente estudiantil luego de una compleja y sufrida –sobretodo, para aquellas que le admiraba y perseguían con u afán insaciable- lesión, y que tanto tiempo le tomó sanar.

Una de las chicas que más preocupación reflejaba en su femenino y agraciado rostro era Yamanaka Ino, considerada por muchos como la mujer más bonita de toda la institución y que era digna de ser conquistada por el más capaz y _macho_ de los hombres. Pero aquello no le importaba, al menos, si Uchiha Sasuke no estaba entre los candidatos.

Sólo él.

Un chillido provocó que la bella rubia saliera de la ensoñación en la que se sumergió por causa de su adorado, y frunciera el entrecejo antes de enterarse de la situación que hubo desencadenado aquel molesto ruido: una riña verbal de dos de sus acompañantes, y que amenazaba con pasar a mayores.

Con rapidez, tomó cartas en el asunto. Y en aquel juego era muy buena, tal vez, la mejor en toda la universidad.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? –consultó con naturalidad, mientras les "ordenaba" visualmente que guardaran distancia.

Las muchachitas contestaron al unísono.

- ¡Sasuke-kun ya ha aparecido! ¡Y decidíamos cuál de las dos iría a ver si es verdad lo que se dice sobre con quién está!

Ante aquello, Ino alzó una ceja. _"¿Estaba con alguien?"._

Evitó mostrar un arranque de ira demasiado extremista en cuanto retomó la palabra.

- ¿Y saben de quién se trata? –se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

Las chicas se miraron indecisas, pero finalmente una de ellas optó por hablar.

- Ésa de pelo de chicle que una vez se peleó contigo, y que está saliendo con Neji-kun.

No necesitaba más detalles para sentir cómo le hervía la sangre ante aquella revelación. _"Así que con la frente de marquesina, ¿eh?"._

- Pues iremos a ver si es verdad…

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Si desean saber algo más sobre mí, conocer adelantos sobre mis escritos, o contactarse conmigo, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo._


End file.
